DC Elseworlds: Batman
by thesentence
Summary: Elseworlds: Justice League. Bruce Wayne is too old to fight crime in the twenty first century. Zachariah Kincaid used to be a crime fighter, but then quit. Will Bruce find a successor in Zachariah, who now hates being a superhero?


DC Elseworlds: Batman

**Episode 1: Batman 2.0**

Gotham City, 1948; Superboy had first appeared in Gotham, a strange visitor from another world with powers beyond that of ordinary mortals. His cousin Power Girl lived outside of Gotham, but would visit him in town. Ten years prior, Bruce Wayne lost his parents in Crime Alley, motivating him to travel the world and learn martial arts as well as criminal psychology. When he returned to Gotham, he learned of the mysterious Superboy who was saving lives. Inspired by Superboy, Bruce decided to become the dark knight, Batman. For decades, Batman used fear tactics to frighten criminals off the streets, and with Superman moving on to Metropolis, he had to work harder than ever.

Present day. It is the twenty-first century, and Bruce is now too old to battle crime. Batgirl seems to have taken over for him for now, but Barbara can't handle the city by herself. Bruce had researched an underground vigilante in Gotham who was fighting crime for two years, then quit. Though he gave up crime fighting, he is still helping others by selling nano-tech to the military.

Zachariah Kincaid was an underground vigilante called The Analyst. He used this name because of the nano-bots inside of him. He also used it because he is well versed with computers and strategies. After two years of fighting thugs, he realized that it is not enough, so he quit. Zach knew that the only way to fight crime is to target the source, like poverty. He used his nano-bot technology to help rebuild Gotham. Vanessa Luthor has backed him up financially, showing an interest in his nano-bot technology. She has even used it to improve the layout of her Luthor Hotels.

Zach stands in his dark office down a long white hallway that is neatly polished and narrow in structure. He hears a knock at his door and turns around. He is Caucasian with blue eyes and shoulder length black hair. He wears a black suit with a blue tie with round glasses on his face. He stands at a height of 6'1 as he folds his hands behind him. "Come in," said Zach. Stepping into the office is Bruce Wayne, wearing a dark suit. His white hair is neatly combed back and despite his old age he seems to still be in great shape. Zach stands behind his desk as Bruce extends his hand. Zach and Bruce briefly shake hands.

"You haven't answered my calls," said Bruce. "I've been busy, Bruce, running this company. Gotham isn't going to save itself."

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. Batman hasn't been seen in years and Batgirl is filling in for him. However, Gotham City is too big for one person to fight crime." The young Zach squints his eyes a little from behind his round glasses. "I know why you're here, Bruce. You're trying to talk me back into crime fighting."

"Gotham is a dangerous place, Zach. Even when Superman was here decades before, it was still a breeding ground for crime. To this day, I still don't why." Zach maintains his apathy. "The Court of Owls, Bruce; that's why." Bruce now begins to question him. "The Court of Owls is a myth, Zach. I know Gotham inside and out."

"That's arrogance, Bruce, not knowledge. That's why I gave up crime fighting, because I began to see myself as a higher power and was beginning to show total disregard for the police. That's what you never understood as Batman, Bruce."

"Still, Gotham needs heroes. Your nanotech is doing wonders for the military and for the Luthor Hotels. Vanessa is seeing to it that the homeless people in town are brought to her hotels here in Gotham, but the people still need safety from the criminals."

"I am aware of that, Bruce. The only way to save the world is to motivate people to save themselves. We can't act as gods and do whatever we want; we have to motivate people, not belittle them." Zach takes out a syringe gun. "What is that," asked Bruce. "This is a performance enhancer that I have been working on. When it is perfected, I will give it to the people of Gotham so that they won't fear the criminal element anymore."

"What kind of performance enhancer is it," asked Bruce.

"It's a secret. Now, if you'll excuse me, I would like to get back to work." Bruce walks to the door and stops. He firmly holds it open to give one last statement. "Zach, make sure you know what you're doing with that. Also, crime is on the rise again; Barbara won't be able to handle it alone." Bruce walks out, leaving Zach to think. Zach's body is now covered in nanotech, swarming over him like flies until he now wears a hi-tech suit with blue lines stretched down his arms and legs. His face is now covered with a blue helmet with a blue glow in the visor. This is his former Analyst armor from his crime fighting days, only now he rarely wears it.

Jervis Tetch lies down in the fetal position, seemingly afraid of something. He covers his face with his hands, but his eyes are seen through his hands, as the terror is clearly shown in them. His eyes look up at the source of this terror, a scarecrow with buttons as eyes, wearing blue jean overalls with a yellow plaid shirt and pale brown work boots. Of course, this particular scarecrow is alive. "Please, leave me alone, Crane!"

"I need your mind control technology, Hatter. I need to get into Kincaid Industries and claim the nanotech there. I understand that Zachariah is able to make them do just about anything."

"So then why do you need me? Why can't you just break in yourself?"

"You misunderstand me, Jervis. I am breaking in myself, but I need your technology to reduce harm to myself and to avoid conflict from the guards."

"N-n-n-no, I can't." Scarecrow sprays more of his fear gas on Mad Hatter and kneels down, planting his face in his with an angry voice. "GIVE IT TO ME!"

Wayne Manor, 7:00pm. Alfred died of old age years ago, so Bruce had to do his own house cleaning. Sometimes he doesn't have the time to clean house because of his work at Wayne Enterprises, so he found an enthusiastic goth girl named Harper Row and took her in as a part-time maid. Harper has removed her usual street clothes and wears a fancy red dress with black slippers. Her nose ring has been taken out and she lets her black hair hang down. After dusting off a few vases and cleaning out the chimney, she cleans up and is ready to go home for the night.

Harper goes into Bruce's study and sees him playing the piano. "Wayne, I'm done." Bruce pauses for a moment and points at the end table by the door. "I left your check there on the table." Bruce continues to play the piano as Harper picks up the check and is a bit surprised. "500 dollars? You don't play around, do you, Wayne?" "Hard work should be rewarded. I figured minimum wage was lost on you."

"Well, I guess I better get back then."

"You mean back to the sewers?"

"H-h-how do you know about that?"

"You don't have to live like that, you know. The Narrows has two free hotels now."

"What, Vanessa Luthor's brain child," answers Harper in a disgusted voice, "she's just doing that for publicity. Once I get in there, her staff will probably force me into working off the bill."

"Then clearly you don't know her. Vanessa is paying for those hotels out of her own pocket because she truly believes that she can shelter the homeless."

"And being a military consultant allows her to do that?"

"It does. Zachariah has given her technology to help expand the hotels and she is paying him handsomely for it." Harper now speaks slowly, curious about the hotel.

"So I can really go there and not be charged? I can stay for as long as I want?"

"Yes, Harper. Vanessa will even offer you a job, perhaps a better one than house maid." Harper hesitates for a moment as she turns to face the door of the study. She takes a few steps toward the door and then starts running. "Um, good night, Mr. Wayne!" Shouts Harper as she slams the front door behind her, leaving in a hurry. Bruce closes his eyes as he plays, a smile brought to his face.

**Next Chapter: Scarecrow invades Kincaid Industries. He captures Zach and drugs him with fear gas. Suddenly, Zach's instinct takes over and the face of Scarecrow's demon appears.**


End file.
